Here With You
by Ambrollins755
Summary: Paige and Seth are the champions in NXT and are the power couple, would that change if they get moved up to WWE or will everything be the same for them.
1. New Beginnings

Paige POV

My name is Paige Knight, I was born on August 17, 1992. Is family all about happiness right? Well not for me. You see my whole life was moving to a foster family to another until I got sick and tired of families not accepting for what I am, a complete weird kid until I choose to take a whole different direction and that's handling everything on my one. I have always wanted to become a WWE wrestler when I was 5 years old. I would watch Stone Cold Austin beating up The Rock, Triple H, or Brock Lesner. So many superstars and he's bad ass attire just made me admired him so much and also let's not forget Lita. Everything felt surreal knowing that my whole life would have been nothing if I didn't try out, and now years later I am standing in the middle of the ring competing against Emma for the NXT Champion. My mind was focus and there will be nothing stopping me from getting my championship, let me get this straight Emma is a fighter and the match we did was outstanding. The fans were really loud and were chanting, "This is Awesome!" After a few minutes into the match, I just remember pinning Emma on the mat and everything around me felt blanked, all I noticed was the ref raising my hand in victory and handing me the NXT Women's Championship I was shocked, I couldn't believe it. Whoever knew a little girl, dreaming to become a wrestler become a champion after everything she has been through. This day was the day I actually felt happy but not just one emotion came up to my face but tears as well but there were happy tears.

Seth POV

Being your first NXT Champion is amazing I still remember like if it was yesterday when I won this championship. I heard everyone talking about a divas match for the NXT Women's Championship, I notice that who ever wins the match they become the First ever Women's Champ. I went to the cafeteria area and sitting down and watching the match. Don't get me wrong but I was really into the match so much that it got me at the edge of the seat. This match was insane but what I was more into the match was that girl with the raven hair. Every move she made was perfect, I notice she doesn't look like the rest of the divas in the locker room she didn't wear anything bright, she wasn't tan like the divas usually do and her moves were more aggressive then the other divas fight, she was different. I kinda zoned out for a second and I see that she did her finishing move on her and she went to pin Emma "1..2..3.. Here is your winner and the New NXT Women's Champion Paige!" I started clapping my hand celebrating for our new and first ever champion, and I know both us would be unstoppable and become the best champions in the NXT Division.


	2. Plans?

Seth POV

After watching Paige match against Emma, I stood up and started walking towards the entrance of the stage and waited for our new women's champ. I wanted to congratulate her and not only tell her that she deserves it but she would become one of the most dominant wrestler. I see a bunch of divas coming from the ring and coming back to their locker room and then I see her, Paige coming backstage next to Triple H. I called out her name.

"Hey Paige, I saw your match against Emma. You did amazing out there and congratulations!"

"Thanks, Seth," She said happily

"Yeah, no problem and by the way you deserve it," I said with a wink and with that I walked away.

I wasn't wrong working with Paige in FCW was fun having Dusty planning us and cutting promos and trying to makes us have a thing but after realizing everything me and Paige kind of have the same thing going on. I just know the both of us are going to be running this division.

Paige POV

I was in complete shock after my match against Emma, everything felt like a blur and after that I just felt the referees hand raise my hand for the victory. All the divas came to the ring and started clapping for me as being crowned the first ever NXT Women's Champion. After that I heard someone's theme song that I would have suspected and that was no other than the CCO, Triple H. He came down to the ring and grand my hand and raised my hand towards the fans, this was my best moment. When the celebration finished we started to head backstage and I heard my name being called out I see that it was the two toned boy that I had a crush when we were in FCW and also being the new NXT champion as well. He was congratulating me for my victory against Emma, but the one thing in my mind that keeps repeating is when he said that I deserve it. Don't get me wrong I do deserve it, I have worked so hard to get here after working in multiple places and having no family or nowhere to stay. After gathering my money I when to try out and luckily I started in FCW. But the way he said "you deserve it" and with a wink made me suspicious of what his planning on.


	3. Feelings

Paige POV

It's been 2 weeks since my encounter with Seth, I've been thinking about him every day still wondering what he meant after my match against Emma. Today I had a match against no other than Summer Rae and Sasha by her side, Ugh I can stand Summer sometimes she thinks she owns me and the other divas backstage and today I am going to show her who runs this house. I was getting ready putting my black attire after I finished getting ready I decided to get a water bottle before my match so I went to the catering and I see Seth sitting down and I am assuming waiting for my match to come up on the tv that's across from him. I went to get a water bottle and decide to walk up to him.

"So are you going to wish me luck tonight?" I said

"I am pretty sure you don't need luck, you got this under control champ." He said with a smile

"Hmm, your probably right, Summer is an easy target," I said smiling back

"Look, I know we haven't got time to talk or chill so how about we go out tonight to eat or get something to drink how about that?" He said

"I would love to, I'll see you in the parking lot 15 min after the show," I said walking away

"Sounds good." He said

Seth POV

2 weeks, that's how long I haven't spoken to the Antidiva. I was sitting in the catering area waiting for Paige match to show up to see her go against Summer Rae, but soon I heard a familiar voice and it was no other than the girl I haven't seen. I wanted to catch up with her since today was my day off and I wanted to hang out with her before our plans get full again and won't be able to keep in touch. I was excited that she said yes, me and Paige have so many memories from FCW, and sometimes I regret not telling her how I really felt but maybe today can be the day that I tell Paige that I still have feelings for her. I watched her walk out towards the ring with her signature scream, she started attacking Summer really quick giving her punches and headbutts. I saw that Sasha was getting involved, Paige being smart grabbed Summer and pushed her towards were Sasha was standing which cause her to spear her out of the ring and took Summer and did a Rampage.

"Here is your winner, Paige!" The announcer said.

Watching every move she did in that ring and her love to wrestling made me love her even more and I intend to tell her how I feel about her.


	4. Date

Hello Guys! Sorry if I've been updating very late my classes have been really stressful and being busy studying for quizzes. I will be continuing writing this story and will also finish this story it might take a bit long for some updates but I will continue. Another thing is I want to know what you guys will like for me to write based on couples, I have set 2 stories based on Brie Bella/Roman Reigns and Alexa Bliss/Finn Balor/Mandy Rose. So let me know what couples you would like to read.

Seth POV

I went back to my locker room and went to the bathroom to take a shower since I have been sweating all night, I had my black jeans and black dress shirt ready for my date with Paige. I was getting really nervous while packing all of my stuff in my suitcase, I still have 5 min left to meet Paige, so I went to my car and started loading my suitcases in the back of the car. Once I finished loading up I heard the sound of heels clicking on the cement floor, I turned around to see who I expected it to be. She was dressed very beautiful, she had a black dress that showed her perfect curves, she also had her hair down and had dark crimson lipstick. Oh and I almost forgot she also had a black leather jacket on but unzipped that you can still see her perfectly new dress. You can tell that I have been staring for a long time because she kept calling my name like 5 times and I looked like an idiot standing there just zoned out looking at her. So I stop zoning out and said if she was ready, she gave me a nod and started helping her put her luggage in my car. After that, I open the door for her and closed it and went back to the driver side and went inside.

"Sorry for looking at you like a creep, it's just… you look beautiful." I said looking at her.

"Well thank you, Colby, you don't look bad yourself." She said

"You know, you never said my real name before, well every since FCW," I said

"Really… oh… umm well just trying to bring back the old times you know." She said Nervous.

"I understand Saraya, I missed you so much," I said.

"Umm, it's been just 2 weeks Colby." She said.

"You know what I mean Saraya, like FCW, we used to hang out a lot during that time, we even slept over sometimes, I miss that," I said.

"I miss it too Colby, you know being in NXT changes everything, especially not knowing when are we going to be called up to WWE, I am scared". She said looking at the windows

"Why are you scared Saraya?" I said.

"I am scared that I am going to get too closed to you again and we are going to be leaving each other, like what happens if you get pulled up and I stay at NXT for a while, I wouldn't get to see you that often." She said.

"That not for sure though Saraya, look I will always be there for you no matter what," I said playing my hand on top of her hands.

Paige POV

I was in the car with Seth Rollins, dressed up in a black dress with black heels and a black leather jacket. I was looking at Seth he smelled good his whole cologne smelled inside his car and it wasn't a strong scent it was more of a light smell, which I like very much, he started talking and eventually, we started talking about NXT to WWE. I wasn't ready to talk to him about this but I needed to tell him. I didn't want to lose him but that's why everyone says don't have any relationship with someone in the company it would be hard for you. I remember getting so close to Seth in the FCW time, we did hang out a lot and shared a room together but nothing happened we just chilled. But everything change when he get's called up to NXT. I was the first one he told me, I was happy for him don't get me wrong but I was also disappointed that my best friend wasn't going to be there for me. It took a few weeks to get me into NXT too I got called up thanks to Dusty Rhodes and debuted my NXT match and started in the NXT Women Championship Tournament, and that's when I connected back with Seth. When Seth told me that even though if he get's called up to WWE he would always be there for me I knew it wasn't going to be the same so I just looked at him gave him a small smile and nodded. This was going to be a long night and I intend to spend it with him as long as I can. I was looking out at the windows and saw a restaurant and right behind the restaurant, I saw a table with two chairs ready.

"We are here." He said.

The restaurant wasn't big it was like a medium size restaurants but the table that was set for us was amazing there was at least a candle and twinkling light hanging from the ceiling outside which made it so romantic.

"I hope you like it, I tried setting it up outside here, didn't want anybody inside interrupting us." He said.

"Omg.. Seth, this is amazing, I can't believe you did this." I said.

"Well I am just glad you like it, I wanted to make this day special for you." He said.

This day couldn't get any better we enjoyed it by talking all night and drinking wine and I didn't wanted this to be over too soon, eventually thinks don't go as plan as I wanted it to be.


End file.
